Black Feathers
by Faith Lacking
Summary: After arriving to the rubble, Max and Kyojyu find a very injured Kai, who refuses to tell them anything. Can they get him to a hospital in time without Dizzara to guide them? And what does Rei find under the debris? Ian?! (had to fix an error in original)
1. Abduction

I don't own Beyblade, or the characters, no big surprise there. This is a fiction that just came to me after hearing about the black Dranzer Saga. I'd like to note that I have not yet seen this saga so if things seem incorrect, just know that I'm trying my best. I don't feel like typing Black Dranzer every ten seconds so I am officially naming him "Burack". I also prefer using the Japanese names, Takao, Rei, Kyojyu, etc. Oh yeah, Regular Dranzer shall be portrayed as a female. Why? I have my reasons. I also was not sure if Rei saw the final showdown but I'm gonna say he does O_o; Also, I haven't seen every single episode so if some things are off…meh…disregard… _  
  
"Boccama" means young master.  
  
[...] means thinking inwardly.   
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
[Boris...............]  
  
"Yes, my lord Burack?" Boris knelt before a large computer monitor, as a dark phoenix appeared over the screen. In a small compartment rested the bit beast, Black Dranzer, which now glared down from its prison behind the monitor.  
  
[I can hear him...taunting me...my perfect child who betrayed me...]  
  
"My lord...I don't think-"  
  
[NO YOU CERTAINLY DO NOT THINK] the phoenix screeched within Boris's mind. [I did not give you permission to speak!]  
  
Both Boris and Burack were rather touchy lately, after Kai decided to destroy the abbey Boris was stuck with 3rd rate technology and was forced to hide within a dingy, foul and rickety basement. All their vital equipment was lost and they were left with nothing. All thanks to Kai Hiwatari and the Blade Breakers. The giant bird ruffled his feathers within his cyber cage, looking thoughtful.   
  
"...My...lord?"  
  
[I shall have my perfect child back, Boris...It will take time...but I believe we have plenty of that...now don't we...?]  
  
"Burack, I'm sure Kai is not the only child in the world capable of handling you. Why not choose another one suited for beybladi-"  
  
[Boris....it's not about the game anymore...I want to hear that boy scream...make him suffer for what he's done...and Dranzer............I'll kill her...]  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
So finally, the world championships were over, and for a short while everyone could rest. Takao had plans on spending the next few days visiting buffets and pigging out with his grandfather. Meanwhile, Kyojyu insisted on spending some time with Max and his family at his mother's research center to talk about data from the bey battles. He was still fixated on one day being part of the staff there and Emily agreed that he'd make a good data recorder. Mariah decided to make sure Rei fully recovered after his battle and insisted that she come home to Hong Kong for awhile. Rei couldn't turn the offer down...literally...the pink haired teen gave him an icy glare every time he tried to retort. Kai had no place to go really, so he decided to hang out for awhile with Moscow. He wasn't too thrilled on the idea of returning home right away anyway.   
  
As everyone made plans, Rei confronted the blue hair teen. "Hey Kai, you know you can always come hang out with me in Hong Kong. We got a lot of room to spare and I'm sure we could find you a room to stay in."  
  
Kai smirked and shook his head. "No thank you. I don't think your little girl friend would be too fond of my presence." And sure enough, Mariah was glaring up at Kai as if he were the devil himself. "I'll hang out here for awhile, probably train a bit. I don't really plan things like this." Kai turned around quickly, his scarf whisking around him like a white snake. "See ya."  
  
Mariah made a low growl in her throat and Rei looked at her from over his shoulder. "I really…REALLY…hate that guy!" she burst out. "I hate him for what he did!"  
  
"Ma…Mariah…"  
  
"Don't you 'Mariah' me, Rei!" she said glaring at him, her eyes transfixed on the cat glare, those scary pupils that intimidated so many bey bladers. Rei could also achieve the cat glare, but coming from a pissy Mariah made it much more terrifying than he could ever accomplish. "I'd rather see HIM in a hospital than you, Rei."  
  
"…" Rei was silent. [Mariah…you really do hate him…but he's really not that bad…]  
  
[She just needs to cool down] a deep voice said within Rei's ears. [I'm sure in a few days she'll forgive him and be back to her cheerful self.]  
  
[I hope you're right Drigger…I really do…You know the saying? Hell hath no fury-]  
  
[-Like a woman's scorn…believe me…I know Master Rei…I've been there…]  
  
Rei couldn't help but smile to himself; he knew his tiger beast had a thing for Mariah's Bit Beast, Galux, but the red feline was just as temperamental as the owner. The pink haired girl looked at Rei in his face with another shot of her cat glare. "What are you smiling about, Rei Kon…?"  
  
Rei looked startled for a moment but coolly replied "Oh…it's nothing…Hey let's head back to the hotel. The plane for Hong Kong doesn't arrive for about 4 days. So let's just chill out for awhile." He put his arm around her shoulder and led her to the direction of the hotel Takao and the others were going to.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kyojyu sat at a table with his laptop open as Max's mother, Judy, peered over his shoulder. Dizzara pulled up information on the last month's recent battles. Judy had a few things she wanted to review with the young boy concerning a certain Bit Beast.  
  
Max on the other hand, was off at the buffet with Takao, making sure he didn't get sick this time from stuffing his face with 2 of every entrée.   
  
Kyojyu typed away on his computer, searching for the necessary files. "Black Dranzer," remarked Judy. "I want to see this bit beast."   
  
Dizzara replied back in her mechanical tone, "I never want to see that beast again. It was terrifying. The only readings I could get from him were anger." Dizzara was obedient and pulled up the information on Dranzer's clone. A status screen showed the Black Phoenix in a square, and next to it, it's vital stats. The beast seemed powerful in every way.  
  
Judy looked concerned. "This it beast…do you know where it is?"   
  
Kyojyu shook his head. "Last we saw the Black Dranzer, he was with Boris, and he left rather quickly at the end of the World Championship." The chief adjusted the glasses on his head. "We assumed they'd be out of the picture after the finals were over…"  
  
"Enemies do not just disappear, Kyojyu…" She kept her eyes fixed on the screen, the black Dranzer staring at her with its cold, heartless eyes. "I don't think it would be a good idea for you boys to be alone…"  
  
"Heh, try telling that to Kai…but he's resourceful, I've seen him get us out of messes all the time." The chief replied with a smirk.  
  
"Right…I'm going to bed, Kid. Don't stay up all night. I'm going to do some research on the bit beasts tomorrow."  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
Suddenly, a loud yell was heard in the room next to them as Max shrieked, "TAKAO I TOLD YOU, YOU CANT EAT THE PLATES!"  
  
Takao retorted with a miserable groan, "The plate…shouldn't have interfered…with my meal…"  
  
Kyojyu and Judy sighed warily…it was going to be a long night.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
[Kai Sama!]  
  
Dranzer's child like voice entered Kai's mind and the boy ignored her for a moment as he tossed his bey blade in his hand nonchalantly.   
  
[Boccama! Stop ignoring me!] Dranzer was a little different from the other beasts, although she was definitely one of the more powerful bit beasts, she was a bit naïve and childish. But her loyalty to Kai was undeniable. [I know you can hear me!]  
  
Kai smirked "Yeah, I can hear ya."   
  
[I thought you could! You always do that to me.] She said with a huff.   
  
"Sorry." He replied. This seemed a bit uncharacteristic of the blue haired boy. Normally he never apologized for things.   
  
[Kai Sama? Are you okay?]  
  
"I'm fine…I'm just not too bent on returning home yet…"  
  
[Why don't you hang out with one of the Blade Breakers?] She suggested cheerfully. [I know Rei offered to let you stay in Hong Kong with him.]  
  
Kai made a noticeable twitch. "I don't think I want to deal with the pink haired girl or her little friends…"  
  
[But…Kai Sama… if you return home…]  
  
"Grandfather will be waiting for me…"  
  
Within his mind, Kai saw her, the fiery young woman with an outfit adorned in red feathers, as her steps left behind small patches of fire on the ground. She floated forward and embraced Kai inside. [I won't let anyone take my Kai Sama again.] She growled angrily. Ever since Kai battled against her and lost, he suddenly stopped seeing her as more than a mere bit beast. He saw the true Dranzer.   
  
Dranzer had been deeply offended that Kai had betrayed her and wasted no time in showing her anguish against Burack. Kai was overwhelmed by her and pledged his loyalty to the blade breakers. Kai knew Dranzer was deeply affectionate to him, but the boy knew better. She was, after all…a bit beast. So her hopes would mere lie only within his mind.  
  
"Dranzer, feel like making a run before we head back inside the hotel? It's going to be awhile before we get any real practice."  
  
The phoenix ruffled her bright red feathers. [Sounds like a plan]  
  
Kai held out his Beyblade, positioned in front of a small bridge that went over a man made pond. "Okay Dranzer, try to keep your balance by staying on the handle" he ordered the bird.  
  
[You got it] Dranzer said as Kai ripped the cord and sent the blade soaring onto the bridge. As expected, Dranzer kept perfect balance, spinning back and forth on the bridge. [Kai Sama! Look!] The phoenix tried to get her master's attention like a young school girl.  
  
Kai just shook his head and smirked as the bird tried to please him. "That's very nice, go around a few more times then we'll head inside."  
  
Dranzer spun around [Whatever you say Kai Sa-] She stopped short as a dark shadow loomed behind her Master. [K…Kai Sama! Look out!]   
  
It was already too late, Kai spun around to see the face of Spencer, a former demolition boy, glaring down at him with a devilish grin. "Nightie Night Kai…" he said in a dark tone as Kai's head suddenly was shattered with pain. He crumbled to the floor looking up at the still spinning blade. He tried to forced himself to his knees as the world blurred around him.   
  
"Dran…zer…" he muttered as his fell into unconsciousness. Spencer snickered as he smacked a crowbar in his hand, the one he used to knock out Kai with. With one hand he easily picked up the fallen boy and tossed him over his shoulder lack a sack of potatoes.  
  
The phoenix was furious and erupted from her still spinning blade. [I WONT LET YOU TAKE KAI SAMA!] She screeched and flew towards the enemy. What she wasn't expecting was another person to show up. Ian, Spencer's partner, showed up behind her and smashed away the beyblade with his own crowbar. Dranzer was shot back into the pond she had just been training on and tried desperately to get out. [No...Not water!] She cried as she was extinguished quickly. Ian walked over and picked her up out of the water, then pulled out a cell phone, dialing a number quickly.  
  
"Phase one complete…"  
  
  
  
  
Er…I'm not really much of a writer o_o; So if this fic sucks I under stand ^_^; I was kind of tired of the same beyblade plots (No offense, the stories are nicely written but I love action and angst.) so I decided to write a fic of my own. No body really uses the bit beasts either, and they are pretty durn cool. Um…there's going to be some pretty bad stuff happening to Kai ^_^; If ya don't like Kai torture I suggest stopping now…  
  
Um…I guess a small summary…  
  
Kai awakens inside an underground basement before his old class mates. Boris is insisted that Kai return his loyalty to Burack, one way or another…Mean while, the blade breakers notice Kai's absence… 


	2. No win situation

I don't own Beyblade, or the characters, no big surprise there. This is a fiction that just came to me after hearing about the black Dranzer Saga. I'd like to note that I have not yet seen this saga so if things seem incorrect, just know that I'm trying my best. I also prefer using the Japanese names, Takao, Rei, Kyojyu, etc.   
  
I got some comments X3; Hurrah, thanks everyone. I really wanna thank my sibling Sayna who is pushing me to continue this fic even though she doesn't like the show…too bad I'm a terrible writer and most likely stop at this chapter XD;  
  
"Boccama" means young master.  
  
[...] means thinking inwardly.   
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was 2am now; Takao decided to make the hotel trash can his new best friend and practically slept with it. Max decided to sleep in the same room with his mom, sleeping in the bed across from hers. Kyojyu was, of course, typing away at his computer and chatting with Dizzara.   
  
Rei was on the floor above theirs with the white tigers. They all laid on the floor together as they always had, and everyone was sleeping quietly, well…everyone but Rei anyway. He just couldn't shake the bad feeling he had. He quietly raised himself from his bed, making sure not to wake Mariah who had been snoozing contently by his side, and quietly crept to the door.   
  
"I'll just go talk to the others really quick…that's all." He muttered to himself at he turned the knob. He noticed he almost left his Bey Blade behind and grabbed it, just for safe keeping. People were known to break into rooms and steal valuable things; Rei's only prize possession was Drigger. Rei opened to door as silently as he could and tiptoed out of the room.  
  
"I'll just go talk to Kyojyu and that's it. Not gonna spend too much time or Mariah will…" He didn't finish the thought, he wasn't quite sure what the pink haired girl would do if she found out he was walking around in his condition. Rei went to the closet elevator and went inside. "Let's see…what floor was I on…six? Or was it five…no it was six."   
  
He pushed the button to head to the fifth floor. [What am I doing up at a time like this?] He thought to himself. [The tournament's over and I can finally take a break, but here I am wandering the hotel like a lost kitten…]  
  
[I wouldn't feel safe anyway.] Replied Drigger. [We have made a few enemies over the year.]  
  
"Guess you're right." The elevator slowed as it reached the floor and Rei got out. From his pocket he pulled out a paper that had three room numbers on it. The first, 203, was Max's room, 204 was where Takao and Kyojyu were, and 205 was Kai's room. Instinct had him knock on Kai's door first, but there was no answer. Not even a "Go away."  
  
Rei seemed a bit concerned at first, but shrugged his shoulders. "I bet he's sleeping, " and headed next door to Takao's room and knocked lightly. The sound of foot steps was heard and Kyojyu was the one to answer the door.   
  
"Hello?" Kyojyu looked up to see the Chinese boy standing there. "Oh, hey Rei, come on in." the small boy gestured Rei in and closed the door behind him. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nah, just couldn't sleep."  
  
"You're not the only one…" garbled a still very ill Takao, who was still latching onto his garbage can like a life line. He propped up on the bed. "What are you doing here? I mean it's nice to have company and all but…" he looked next to him at a clock that blinked 2:13; "Most people tend to visit when…oh I don't know…the sun is up?"  
  
Kyojyu sighed; "Don't mind him, he's cranky." He placed himself in his chair in front of his laptop. "It's weird; this will be the last time we'll be like this for awhile."  
  
"Yeah, too bad Max and sourpu-er...Kai aren't here with us." Remarked Takao.  
  
Rei looked up at Takao. "Did they leave?"  
  
Kyojyu shook his head. "No, Max is sleeping next door; he's sharing a room with his mom. I gather Kai is next door sleeping as well."   
  
"I knocked and there was no answer." Rei explained. "Either he's a heavy sleeper or he's ignoring anyone who comes to his door."  
  
"I'd go for the latter." Takao muttered.  
  
"I'm going to check just in case." Near the back of the room were two doors, one led to Kai's room, and one led to Max's room. Rei knocked on the door. "Hey Kai? Are ya in there?" he knocked again but there wasn't an answer. "Hey Kyojyu, don't you have a key to the other rooms? I mean I thought you guys had doubles for each room."  
  
"Kai kept both keys."  
  
"Go figure…" Rei sighed. From his pants pocket he pulled out a small pick. Being an orphan, he had to learn a few tricks, one of them just happened to be breaking and entering. "I might be a little rusty…I haven't done something like this for years." It took a good ten minutes, but Rei managed to open the lock to Kai's door, only to reveal what they suspected. Kai wasn't there.  
  
"Training?" asked Kyojyu.  
  
Rei shook his head. "He knows better than that…" He sighed loudly and closed the door. "I'm going to go look for him."   
  
"I'll come to-……" Takao's reply was shortened as he bent over his trash can miserably. Kyojyu and Rei looked at him with disbelief. "Ok…maybe I'll just stay up here…"  
  
"Good idea…"  
  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
  
[Kai Sama…?]  
  
Darkness…it was all he could see, his head throbbed from pain and his ears were ringing. He lifted his head slightly on to realize he was being chained down. It was hard enough to move before, but now the chains made him feel as if the gravity around him was twice as heavy. Not to mention his head ache.  
  
[Kai Sama!]  
  
He was lucky; the room was a bit dull, so he wasn't any harsh light that would hurt his eyes. Kai slowly started to pry his eyes open when suddenly a bright lamp was switched on that caused the boy to recoil and cry out for a moment. "D…damn…" he sputtered trying to rub the pain from his eyes.   
  
[Kai Sama…are you ok…?]  
  
[Dranzer…where are we…] He asked her forcing his eyes to open. Near his face he could feel where blood had dried on his face and tried to brush it off.   
  
"No need to try and look pretty now, Kai." Snickered a familiar voice.   
  
Kai fought against the bright luminance to see two blurry figures. He seethed "Spencer…Ian…not exactly the first thing I want to see when I wake up…"   
  
"You shut up ya little-" Spencer started to threaten as he raised a fist. Ian took a hold of the larger boy's arm and gave him a smirk.  
  
"You can kick his ass in the arena."  
  
Kai looked up at them with a disgusted look on his face. "I have no reason to battle morons like you two…"  
  
"Three…" Another voice corrected Kai as Tala entered the room. He looked extremely angered as he glared down at Kai who looked absolutely helpless, chained down bloody bruised to the floor. "I can't believe this…Lord Burack would choose this….THIS…." he pointed a finger at Kai. "Over someone like me!"  
  
Kai smirked. "The bastard's got good taste…" he remarked. "Beside…I don't WANT him…you can keep the over stuffed pigeon…happy? Just let me and Dranzer leave…"  
  
Dranzer was never so happy, to see her master…even beaten and bruised fighting for her. She ruffled her feathers. [Damn Straight Kai Sama! Tell'em we don't need their stupid bird! All ya need is me!] Kai's Bey Blade bounced around next to him wildly as his beast cheered him on for his loyalty.   
  
But his words couldn't stop Tala from pulling Kai up by some of his lighter blue strands of hair. The pain was murderous, as the chains were also pulling him down. He gritted his teeth and looked through his wincing eyes into Tala's.   
  
Tala's eyes pierced into Kai's like daggers. "Tomorrow…we're going to Bey Battle…who ever wins will be the one who earns the privilege to own the black Dranzer."   
  
"So then…if I lose…on purpose…I can leave…"  
  
Tala glared deeper. "Wrong, you lose and you will be forced to stay here with us for the rest of your life, and help us rebuild the abbey YOU destroyed…twice!"  
  
"I can just escape like I did every other time…" Kai choked out, the pain not subsiding.  
  
Tala held up a finger, then pointed I down to Kai's neck. Around him was a digital collar. "This is…shall we say…your dog collar? You're on a thin leash Kai. You try to get near the exits and you're gonna taste quite a lot of electricity."  
  
Kai was silent, he wasn't sure if Tala was telling the truth or not, but he didn't dare question him, not now anyway. Instead he snorted. "Eventually the others will find out I'm missing…"  
  
"So? We'll make them part of the Abbey too…we can afford to buy them some collars too." Ian answered with a wide grin. Kai looked down at the ground. [Dammit…Dranzer…what do I do…?]  
  
[…] Even Dranzer herself could not think of anything. Suddenly Tala threw Kai to the ground and the boy cried out from the blow to the hard cement floor. He laid there, his head hurting more than ever, he had no will to move.  
  
Spencer took a key and freed Kai from his restrains. "We only had you chained because we knew you'd try to escape the minute we opened the door." Kai looked around with his blurring vision and realized he was in some sort of small holding cell littered with sharp rocks. "Now that you are so ~weak~ we can just keep you like this. Get ready for our little battle tomorrow."  
  
Kai rested his head one the cold floor as they finally left. He winced from his pain as Dranzer appeared in his mind. [I'm sorry Boccama…I couldn't help you…I'm just trapped inside this bit…]  
  
Kai was breathing a bit heavily and propped himself up against a wall. "It's…not your fault Dranzer…"  
  
Dranzer thought to herself so Kai couldn't hear her. [But it is my fault Kai…I'm not made of flesh…I cant hold you in my arms and tell you that I'll keep you safe…I cant run my fingers through your hair and tell you that even though you act cold hearted I know inside you are like any other human…] Dranzer curled up inside her little dome. [I hate this…]  
  
Kai wasn't paying attention to her as he was looking around his surroundings. Broken rocks…and a bunch of chains…He began trying to figure out a way to escape if it was possible.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Burack sat within his cyber prison watching Kai. [He's got a strong will…and I intend to break it…]  
  
"He's going to try an escape you know." Boris said with caution.  
  
[Let him try…I wont let my perfect child get away from me this time…]  
  
"What will you do if Tala wins the match tomorrow?"  
  
[Do you doubt my judgment, Boris?] Burack questioned him as electricity crackled around the monitor.  
  
"N…No sir…of course not…" Boris gritted his teeth. [I'll make sure Kai loses tomorrow…one way or another…That spoiled brat doesn't deserve anything more than to be locked away for ever in that cell.]  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Rei stood outside, looking around for any sign of the blue haired teenager. He cupped his hand over his mouth and called out; "Hey Kai, quit fooling around and come inside the hotel…This isn't funny Ka-oof!"  
  
Rei stumbled over something and nearly fell on his face. He caught his balance and looked down to see a crowbar. Looking past he saw another crow bar lying near a pool of drying blood. He knelt next to the puddle looking a bit shocked. "Oh man…this cant be good…I really hope this isn't Kai's blood…if it is…we gotta find him…fast…"  
  
Unknown to him, somebody was keeping their eye on Rei…  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Nyo Ho, so ends chapter 2. It's probably pretty boring…I'm scaring all my readers away…wait…do I have readers?! Oh lord. Why me? Um…next time…more Kai torture. What plans does black Dranzer have with our little Kai? What is Boris planning to do to Kai? What the heck am I doing still blabbing?   
  
Um…Comments are nice? XD  
  
Note to self…learn to proofread… 


	3. The wrong way out

-_- Meh, bey blade doesn't belong to me. This fic is gonna die out soon X3; Yeah…thanks for the comments.   
Miichibou: You get comments? :x  
…Shaddup. I'm trying to make the chapters shorter; maybe it will attract a few readers.  
Miichibou: Maybe you just su-  
Shush  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
//Warning Warning, Security breach in the holding cell. Security breach in the holding cell.//  
  
Boris looked up at the monitors at a smashed down and four unconscious guards. "Our little bird has flown the coop."  
  
[You're so witty, Boris…]  
  
"Apparently…Hiwatari managed to tie the chain around the bars on the door and pulled it off its hinges, then used some rocks to knock out the guards. Rather resourceful little bastard isn't he Lord Burack?"  
  
[Why do you think I chose him…?] The black phoenix almost cooed. [Such a powerful mind. And it will belong to me.]  
  
"…"  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Kai Sama, do you know where you're going?]   
  
"Not really Dranzer…I'm just trying to find the damn exit." Kai says huffing loudly as he raced down the corridors. If he had his full strength he would have climbed to the rafters and hid up there, but for now, small corners with shadows would have to conceal him whenever a guard ran by. There weren't many guards, only about 8 and the Demolition boys. Kai managed to knock out four of them but he'd be in trouble if the others found him. The entire ordeal was rather challenging for the boy, he had to use a lot of energy to get that blasted door open. The guards were no problem for him to take out.  
  
[I think I remember the way out, Kai Sama. I woke up as they were taking us here. Should I try to find the exit?]  
  
"It'd be pretty useful Dranzer…"  
  
[Right, ok…I don't remember this area…walk around a bit and I'm sure something will come back to me…] Kai wasn't too thrilled about the idea of just prancing around the new abbey, but if it helped him get out of there soon, he'd do it. After a few moments, something stirred Dranzer's memory, a dead rat she had seen on the floor.  
  
[This corner! Turn left here, I remember us passing that dead rodent. Eventually we're going to come to pass a room with a very large computer monitor, and the exit should be right ahead.]  
  
Kai started to speed up. "Are you SURE about this Dranzer?"  
  
[Sure as sure can be…but…Kai Sama…what about the collar.]  
  
"I figured it out Dranzer; they don't have the technology for something like that. I mean if they can't afford a decent prison how can they possibly have the money to buy something like an electric fence to keep us trapped." Kai explained as he ran past the computer room.  
  
[I suppose that's true…]  
  
"I know it is…look!" He pointed ahead to the exit. "We are so out of here Dranzer!" he yelled triumphantly as he ran past the doors. "See? I told you nothing would hap-ARRRGH!" He suddenly screamed out as his body went stiff, electricity running through his veins and paralyzing him. What seemed like eternity, the electricity stopped. Kai, dumbfounded, stepped back a few feet before collapsing, his skin singed from the onslaught. "N…No…way…" he coughed out. He laid there on the ground, still trying to recover from the shock, it wasn't deadly, but if he moved he risked getting fired at again, which would not be fun. Dranzer had been knocked out though; the metal ring around the blade managed to attract some electricity as well, and over whelmed her.   
  
Suddenly, Kai could hear hulking footsteps behind him and knew right away who it was, but knowing he was trapped gave him no will to run. Boris loomed behind the fallen Kai and for some reason, instead of taunting him, picked up the boy gingerly.   
  
"Wha…What the hell are ya doing old man?" Kai nearly screeched as he was held like a child in Boris's arms. He didn't have the energy to wriggle himself away from his grip and was forced to be taken back inside the abbey.   
  
"You're grandfather is a rich man, he still supports us after all…we didn't put an electric tower by the door, but instead with have 5 electric towers positioned at any possible exit. That's the shock you felt earlier. We got all funding from Mr. Hiwatari, himself."  
  
Kai almost let an expression of surprise pass him, but instead snorted. "You heard me then…?"  
  
Boris walked up to the door with the large computer, the monitor now blank. "This is where I normally stay. Wasn't hard to spot you running like a convict." He kept walking ahead as Kai pouted that his escape plan didn't work. He only wondered now what Boris was planning to do with him.   
  
"What do you plan to do tomorrow, Kai?" Boris asked out of the blue.   
  
Kai seemed a bit surprise that the older man would say something to him that didn't involve the words, "Die" or "bastard". "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean if you win."  
  
Kai shrugged. "If I win I guess I'll take the Black Dranzer and toss it in a frozen river."   
  
"Is that really what you want?"  
  
"I just want to get the hell out of here."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Yeah right…"  
  
After a few minutes later they reached a staircase that lead into a room with a small bed and some cabinets. Boris laid Kai on the small bed and turned around to look into one of the cabinets. Kai shifted uneasily in the shoddy bed, it felt like it was made of wood, and it sure wasn't too comfortable, but it was a lot better than that cold floor he was thrown on in the cell. Kai looked over at the man with curiosity.   
  
[What's he up to?] He thought to himself.  
  
Boris returned to Kai holding up some bandages. "Hold out your arm, and don't you even think about using the other one to knock me out." Boris warned.  
  
"Oh perish the thought. I'd never do such a thing." Kai said with sarcasm dripping in his voice. Boris knew him all too well and the boy seethed to himself for already knowing his plan. Reluctantly he held out an arm covered in burns. Unfortunately for him, the demolition boys had taken away his protective arm bands which led him more vulnerable.  
  
Kai made a face at Boris. "It's not like it hurts or anything. I don't need you to wrap me up like a damn mummy." He lied knowing well he was in pain.   
  
Boris shook his head as he tightly wrapped his arm in bandages, smirking inwardly at the boy's occasional little "Mf" of pain. "This takes me back…"  
  
"What…?"  
  
"It makes me think of when you were little, and when you first came to the abbey. You were always getting picked on by the bigger kids. You were just a run and they always beat you up. You'd cry and run to me wanting to leave, but I always said-"  
  
"They are just jealous of you…"  
  
"Right. And then I'd bandage you up, even if it was just a scrape. You really were a baby back then."  
  
"Shut up old man."  
  
Boris made sure to pull tightly on the bandages for that remark and Kai made a small yelp. He then started bandaging the other arm. "You always tried to break out back then too. I can even remember how many times you almost escaped from us. Yep. This really takes me back…"  
  
Kai was almost unsettled at how kind hearted Boris was acting. He started reminiscing about his life in the abbey and how it changed him into the cold hearted person he was now. All Kai ever wanted was perfection and power. He even rejected his and Dranzer just for power. But never again. He'd never let the Black Dranzer control him again. The next thing Kai knew, Boris was cleaning dried blood on his face with a wet towel. He snapped back to his senses and watched him cautiously.  
  
"Heh, you're back. I lost you for a moment there." Boris said smugly wrapping Kai's head in bandages. "This hair of yours is a bitch to get around." He complained.  
  
Kai just smirked. "I let my hair do what it wants."  
  
"And you still have those blue shark fins on your face."  
  
"Hey, how was I supposed to know permanent markers really were permanent?" he smirked. Kai always lied to people and said he took a blue permanent marker to his face and made shark fins. He would never tell anyone the true way he got them, that was only between him and Dranzer.   
  
"Kai, as much as I hate you, I don't want your ass to stay here with us. You better win tomorrow or I'll make your life a living hell."  
  
"Same for you old man. But I'm in barely any shape for a decent battle." Kai confessed. "Everything just gets dizzy."  
  
Boris held up a small container to Kai. The boy looked skeptical at the vile and Boris explained. "Aspirin, it'll knock that head ache right out. Take it during the match, probably before you battle Tala. The other two wont be much of a challenge for you, it's Tala who will give you trouble."  
  
Kai snatched the vile from him and inspected the vile. "Only one pill?"  
  
"Believe me, it's all you need. Now shut up and go to sleep. And don't think about escaping. You know what will happen."  
  
The blue haired teen rolled over on the rough bed. "Right…right…" Boris left Kai alone with his thoughts and headed up stairs. Kai looked down at his bey blade, realized Dranzer hadn't replied in a long time, and decided she was asleep. "Tomorrow…we're getting out of here…"  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
4 am and no sign of the fearless leader.  
  
Rei had run into the hotel to tell everyone what he discovered and all…well…excluding Takao…went searching for him. Max went ahead and called the police, but they said that they could file a missing person's report in 12 hours.   
  
"Who knows what could happen to him by then…" Rei said as his shoulders slumped.  
  
"Well…let's take a break." Max insisted. "We'll rest for a few hours and get back to finding him. We can't find much in the dark anyway."  
  
Kyojyu sighed and looked at the starry sky. [Poor Kai…I hope he's ok…]  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
So ends chapter 3. It all goes down hill from here -_-. I don't know what's giving me will to write this crap. :P Um…next chapter. Big Showdown! A Terrible battle. Kai's battle may have unexpected results. 


	4. Possesion

You know the deal. I don't own Beyblade. I don't own Kai, but I do like to keep him nearby on a leash-I mean watch him on TV…right…nothing at all to do with the first comment…Thank you everyone for the comments X3 I dunno if I'll be able to pour out a chapter a day when school starts back up, but I'll try to get a fic once a week. Sayna is officially my Beta :x . I love you Sayna. And I don't really feel like writing 3 beybattles, so I'm only doing one. I don't think anyone will mind. Oh yeah, someone said this was a Kai torture fic. Well it kinda is, kinda not. Kai is the ONLY reason I watch beyblade, and Rei is cool too X3;  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________   
  
The night had gone by way to fast for Kai, and before he knew it, Boris entered the small infirmary. The boy's eyes slowly slid open to the sound of cabinets opening and shutting rather loudly. He gripped he beyblade and slowly pulled himself up.  
  
"About time you woke up, Kid."   
  
"Good morning to you too…" Kai groaned.   
  
[Kai Sama…does your head still hurt?] Dranzer suddenly piped up.  
  
"Yeah Dranz…but I've never let a head ache hold me down before…It's more important that you're ok so we can win these battles and get the hell out of here…"  
  
Dranzer looked up at her master from her beyblade and let out a sigh. In her mind she thought, Kai Sama…I thought you were hoping I was ok because I got hurt…not because you want to win this battle…I mean I can win no problem as long as you trust me Kai…But instead she replied with a forced tone of optimism. [Right! I'll get us outta here in no time! Just leave it to me!]  
  
Kai started taking off the bandages around his arms. "Exactly. Well then, Boris I want my arm guards back. I plan to leave with all my possessions."  
  
"Of course, because you expect to leave don't you?" Boris said smirking. "Are you going to head home after all this, Kai?"  
  
Kai looked forward at the wall as he gritted his teeth. "I don't want to go back home. And you KNOW why, old man." He said in a harsh tone. [I know what you're up to Boris…you want to make me go back home to face my grandfather…there's no way in hell I want to see him again.]  
  
Boris merely shrugged at Kai's comment. "I was only asking. Are you planning on staying here then?"  
  
"Russia's not such a bad place. If worse comes to worse I'll be at Kon's house. I don't really have much of a choice. Either go back home and deal with my grandfather or go with Rei and deal with his lil' girlfriend, who I suspect reaaaaaally doesn't like me too much."   
  
Boris crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "Well, I have to go check on a few things, make sure the boys are ready and make some phone calls. You'll get your gear when you head to the arena. I left directions on the table. Now hurry up, boy."  
  
"Anything you say, ya bastard. You can consider this the last 'heart warming' conversation we'll ever have." Kai said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He finished unraveling his bandages, made sure his scarf was on properly, and kept Dranzer in his pocket for safe keeping before grabbing the small map and heading out.   
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Kaaaaaai! Where are you?" Takao, now feeling a lot better than he had the night before, was out searching for Kai with the other boys. It was now past noon and the boys had been up since 9 looking for their leader. "Kaaaaai! Come out, come out where ever you are!"  
  
[He's not a dog, Takao…] Dragoon said with a sigh. [It's not like calling his name is gonna make him come out of hiding you know. Besides, from the details Drigger gave me, Kai was probably kidnapped.]  
  
"Yeah, yeah…" Takao said with a huff as he thought to himself. Dammit, Kai, where the hell are you? I wish we had some kind of clue…running around without any leads is pretty useless…  
  
Meanwhile, Kyojyu had the opportunity to tell police officers about his missing team leader. The officers asked the small boy to explain Kai's appearance to them. "Um…well…he has two shades of blue hair…it's light blue on top and dark blue in the back…he's got blue streaks on his cheeks as he's always wearing a scarf…"  
  
The officers looked at him with a skeptical look. "I'm surprised that this kid doesn't stick out like a sore thumb. I mean with appearances like that he should be fairly easy to find…"  
  
"I told you! He was kid napped!" Kyojyu said with an exasperated tone. "And we need to find him!"  
  
"Ok, ok kid…just tell us when the last time you saw him was and we'll get right one it…"  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
Kai was panting slightly, just finishing up his second match against Spencer. [Ian was no problem to deal with…I already knew his moves and we defeated him pretty fast…heh…we even destroyed his blade in the process. Spencer was a pain in the ass though…]  
  
Dranzer ruffled her feathers, now slightly mussed because of her intense battling. [Knocking me around like I was some kind of toy. That jerk! I'll show him a thing or tw-]  
  
[Dranzer, we need to focus on this battle…] Kai cut her off. [You do your best and try to finish him off quickly, don't play around like you did with Spencer, that's why he managed to get the upper hand on you for awhile. I don't want you to get cocky.]  
  
[Yes Kai Sama…] Dranzer muttered. Darn it, she thought, I was trying to impress Kai but all I did was make a fool of myself! And because of that I almost lost us the battle. She ruffled her feathers again. Not this time, this time I'll get serious! Just you watch Kai! I'll beat them and you'll be proud of me!  
  
Kai waited for Tala to arrive, still holding the vile in one of his pockets. The small enclave in the ground had to be cleaned for broken bit pieces that would interfere with the next round. [Just a lil longer…] Kai said holding his head, now starting to ache. Dranzer's bright aura keeps hurting my head. I may have to take this aspirin during the match.   
  
Tala finally appeared as he sauntered up to the dish with a devious smirk on his face. "Sorry about the wait…I had to get my blade ready…"  
  
"Let's just finish this…" Kai demanded holding out his beyblade.  
  
Tala held out his blade as well. "With pleasure Kai. I'll make sure you don't get the black Dranzer…" he voice went from false sincerity to a menacing tone. "You shouldn't be considered the perfect child…"  
  
Kai looked at him with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. This guy has some issues…  
  
Boris stood on the sidelines, acting as a referee. "Ok, you boys know the rules. And Kai, you know what happens if you lose." He looked over at Tala who gave him a thumbs up, then to Kai who gave him a different kind of hand gesture. "Um, there will be none of that…" Boris said after Kai flipped him off. "Okay then! 3, 2, 1! Let it rip!"   
  
Kai released Dranzer out onto the dish, and Tala did the same with his beyblade. "Dranzer, remember, we're finishing this off quickly. Don't play around and destroy his blade now!"   
  
The red phoenix rose up from her bey prison and stretched out her large fiery wings. [Anything you say, Kai Sama!] She flew down at the blade at full forced ready to smash the blade to pieces when suddenly a dark glow emitted from the blade. [N…No way! It can't be-]  
  
A black phoenix emerged from Tala's blade and loomed over the smaller phoenix. Burack smiled wicked at Dranzer and suddenly lashed out at her with his wing while she was still in shock of his presence. The smaller bird was thrown into the dish near Kai and squawked in anger at him.   
  
[You…you…Why are you here?!]  
  
"This is an unfair fight…" Kai said wincing. "I didn't think he'd have the black Dranzer with him…"  
  
Tala laughed. "That's right Kai, I stole the black Dranzer, and I will prove to you that –I- am the true 'perfect' child. Not YOU!"  
  
"You got some real problems pal…You can keep it for all I care. I never wanted ANYTHING to do with this match!"  
  
"That's because you're a weakling, Hiwatari!"  
  
This was the final straw for Kai. Weakling….Weakling?! Kai screamed in his head. That bastard…I'll show him who the real weakling is! His blood red eyes glared at Tala as he clenched his fists. "DRANZER! Get up! We're going to end this once and for all!"  
  
Dranzer got up slowly, a bit frightened at her master's sudden outburst. But she did as she was told and took to the air once again. [Kai Sama wants me to defeat you and that's what I plan to do, Burack! I don't care how strong you are but I will stop you!]   
  
[Dranzer, I already know the outcome of this battle, and one way or another, I do win. Just wait and watch…] Burack smirked at his clone. [You can't possibly know what it feels like being forced to stay in the shadows…all this power and no one to share it with…] He dove down at her and she gracefully dodged.  
  
Kai watched the battle; squinting his eyes. The luminance from the two beasts were becoming too much to handle as he grabbed onto the container. "I guess now's a better time than any for some aspirin…" He muttered, taking the small white pill from it's vile. Without water, Kai swallowed the pill and hoped it would have some effect soon.  
  
The battle still raged on, and Tala looked absolutely insane. He stood on the opposite side of the dish barking out commands at Black Dranzer. "Do it! KILL them! Kill them both! Break them apart and make them scream!"  
  
"The power has gone to his head…" Kai remarked, as he watched Dranzer dodging Burack's onslaught. He noticed she was quickly wearing down and hoped she could hold up a little longer. Suddenly, Black Dranzer just stopped attacking a floated there for a moment, which did NOT please Tala one bit.   
  
"H…HEY! What are you doing?!"   
  
[I don't like being bossed around…] he said in a threatening tone. [You are not worthy to be my master, Tala.] He turned on the red haired boy, his anger flared.   
  
Tala started backing away in fear. "Wha…what…what are you do-" but he never go to finish his sentence as he was sent flying into the wall by Burack's wing. A loud snap was heard and that was it for Tala.   
  
[That Kid was certainly annoying…] Burack grinned deviously at the dead boy. Dranzer was in total shock of what her clone had just done. It was a crime to kill a human, and Burack had done so without any remorse.   
  
Kai grit his teeth and looked towards Ian and Spencer, who were trembling like mice at the sight of their deceased leader. He then turned a glare on Boris. "THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED? IS IT?" he screamed at him, and then noticed Boris himself was shaking in terror.  
  
  
"This…this wasn't the plan…I gave Tala the black Dranzer hoping he would crush your spirit…and then you'd be forced to stay here forever…"  
  
"You…you were planning on keeping me forever…" Kai couldn't figure out why his voice felt so distant to him, or why the room was beginning to spin. He started to sway when the thought hit him. "The…pill…it wasn't aspirin at all….was it…" Kai strained his voice.   
  
Boris looked to the black Dranzer. "I was told to give it to Tala…that's what Lord Burack commanded me to do…But I decided to give it to you…knowing full well what it was…"  
  
[As I knew you would, Boris.]  
  
"What?!"  
  
[I knew you'd double cross me and try to give Hiwatari the pill, and it seems he took it…] he said flying past Dranzer to Kai, who's face was starting to pale. [I needed you to make him weak enough for me to carry out my plan.]  
  
"You…can't be serious…"  
  
Dranzer was fuming, and everyone noticed this. Here was Burack, holding Kai possessively in his wings, and the boy couldn't do a thing. [Don't…..touch him……don't……….touch…..him…..] Her mind was racing with terrible thoughts as she dove down at Burack, screeching loudly [DON'T TOUCH KAI SAMA!!]   
  
But this was just a foolish thing to do; charging blindly without a plan was not like her at all. Burack took advantage of this and created a small fire wave using his wing. The dark flames rushed at Dranzer and knocked her down, rendering her helpless.   
  
[K…Kai….Sama…I tried…to protect you…] she said crumbling to the ground. [Please don't go with him…please…] Kai didn't have much of a choice, as his body went numb all over because of the pill's reaction.   
  
Burack turned to Boris, and in a calm tone, said to Boris [I thank you for your years of 'loyalty', but you are no longer needed either.] Boris didn't have a chance to speak as he was surrounded by a dark flame that Burack exhaled from its beak. The older man was swallowed by the black fire as his body burnt to a crisp. His ashes fell to the ground while Ian and Spencer just screamed in fear.  
  
"You're…..a…real….bastard….." Kai strained. "I don't…….want…anything…..to do with you…"  
  
[Too bad for you Kai…because you and I are going to be very close…] Burack didn't give Kai a chance to question him as the black Phoenix began coiling himself around the boy, making it hard for him to breath. Then Burack laid his head close to Kai's chest, almost purring. [You don't know how long I have been waiting for this opportunity, Kai…] he said as he pulled himself into the boy's body.  
  
"Wh…What are yo-" Kai couldn't speak anymore, the pain was overwhelming him as he could feel the dark Dranzer's spirit entering his vessel. "Stop….it…get out…" he gasped out, knowing very well his words were useless. [I can't believe this is happening…Dranzer…help…]  
  
Dranzer lifted her head at the sound of her name and saw Kai standing there, being possessed by Burack. Her eyes filled with tears. [Burack…he's merging his body with Kai Sama…That's only meant for truly loyal bladers and bit beasts…yet he's taking over my master…and there is nothing I can do about it…] Dranzer started to sob as she was pulled into her bey prison, ashamed that she couldn't protect the person she loved.  
  
When Burack had successfully raided Kai's body, Spencer and Ian looked in horror at him. "H…hey…are you….alright Kai…?" Spencer said with a shaky tone. "I mean…cause…you look pretty bad and…and…"  
  
Kai fell to his knees as sweat poured down his face. His breaths came in short gasps as he lost his balance and fell into the dish next to his beyblade. With a shaking hand his gripped the blade and propped himself onto his knees. "I'm...sorry Dranzer. Looks like…the black Dranzer's power has gripped me once again…" He held his head in pain, his fingers digging into his skull. "But…I won't let him take over my mind…not again…"  
  
Kai raised his head to the sky and let a long scream escape his mouth as flames erupted around him. Spencer and Ian started to run but were engulfed by Kai's despaired fill flames, and soon the entire basement erupted in flames. The building crashed down, crushing anything within its range.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
Hmm…do I end it here or do I keep going? I dunno what to do. I found out that someone else has a fic similar to this, granted I do have a really interesting ending but also considering that school will start soon… o_o I'm not sure what to do. 


	5. Walking in ruins

I guess I'm still going with this fic X3; Thanks everyone for your review. I can't believe people can stand my bad writing, really warms a person's heart y'know. Arigatou Minna XD *I don't own Beyblade. Never have, never will.*  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Rei searched frantically through the streets, his Chinese sandals clopping against the ground as he started becoming desperate. "This isn't funny, Kai. If you're just out hiding from us and makin' us worry for no reason, I'll strangle you…"  
  
[Rei, calm down, you lose your head when you start getting like this.] Drigger warned the boy. [Look, Kai's a tough guy. I'm sure wherever he is he'll find a way out.  
  
"I guess…"  
  
"Hey Rei!" called out Takao running up next to him. "I can't find him, not a blue strand of hair or anything. I suppose you haven't had much luck either."  
  
Rei shook his head. "Nope, this is really creeping me out. Hey, Takao, what time is it now?"  
  
Takao looked down at his watch checking the digits. "It says 3: 34-" he started replying before cut off by the sound of something large collapsing to the ground. Both the boys looked up quickly and saw dark smoke floating into the sky. "Aw man…that can't be good…Let's get out of here before it heads this way." The smaller boy cautioned and turned around.  
  
"No wait Takao…" Rei said gripping his wrist. "I'll bet anything that's where Kai is."  
  
"What makes you so confident?"  
  
Rei gave him a cold look as his eyes slid into the cat's glare. "Takao, do we have anything to lose by looking?" Then quickly ran off in the direction of the smoke.  
  
Takao stood there confused for a minute then remarked to his question. "Oh sure, the only thing we could possibly lose is our lives. That's all. Nooooooo biggie."  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
Max and Kyojyu were the closet ones to the area of the thundering crash, and forceful winds from the impact started to push them away. They covered there faces from any flying debris and dust that flew at them and strained to keep their balance. It finally stopped after a few seconds.   
  
"Whoa, what was that about?" Max said looking up.  
  
Kyojyu brushed some dirt out of his hair and made sure his lap top was okay. "Whatever it was, I think it deserves a little investigation." He remarked readjusting the glasses on his head.   
  
Max smirked. "That's odd chief, normally when there's danger you want to run away."  
  
"That's normally because I know what the cause is." Kyojyu answered waving a finger. "Like with the dark bladers, but this time I don't know the cause. So I'm interested to find out what it is, and if it's something scary, then I run away."  
  
"Good theory," Max nodded to the boy's reply and started running to the direction of the site with Kyojyu quickly following behind him. After about 3 minutes they reached an area that looked as though it someone tried to set it on fire. "Ooooh…this cant be good." Max said in a low voice.  
  
"The entire building collapsed from the bottom. Anyone on the first floor or lower is crushed…" Kyojyu shuddered. "I doubt anyone could survive…"  
  
"That's not gonna stop me from lookin' anyway! C'mon Chief!" Max said circling the huge pile of smoking debris. "Hey! Anyone alive down there?"  
  
"This is so dangerous…it's not even funny…" Kyojyu started complaining. "A fire could just start right up from these small areas…" He stopped for a moment and noticed something he hadn't before. "Black flame…?"   
  
Dizzara started to tremble around causing the laptop to jerk in Kyojyu's arm. The boy opened up the computer. "Hey? What's wrong with you? If I didn't know better I'd say you were scared."  
  
"You don't feel it…? The darkness and hatred…?" Dizzara said in a quivering voice.  
  
"No…not really…"  
  
"It's the black Dranzer…I can feel it…"  
  
Kyojyu looked up. "Wait! Then that means…Kai is probably nearby!"  
  
"I'd bet on it chief…hurry up and find him so we can get out of here!"  
  
Kyojyu ran to Max who was still calling out, hoping there were survivors. "Max! Dizzara just told me that Kai should be around here!"  
  
"What are we waiting for?!" Max said going to grab a piece of wood to move away, but instead almost burned off his hand. "Ouch! I forgot about that…"  
  
[Are you okay, young Max?] Draciel suddenly asked in a booming voice.  
  
"Hehe…yeah I'm fine." Max answered naively. "Guess I shoulda been more careful? This is no good, Chief, we cant find anything if…if…" Max suddenly stopped short when he saw a figure in the distance behind Max; a person with a tattered scarf dragging along the ground. "K….Kyojyu…look!"  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
It's New Year's Eve and I'm stopping here. Most of you already know who it is :P Oh well, It's a short chapter, I'll write a lot more tomorrow. But tonight I will celebrate with my sibling Sayna. See you guys next chapter, if I ever write it :P 


	6. Burning

Um, yeah I return. Go me.  
  
Disclaimers: Not owning the beyblades. Not owning the beyblade boys. Not owning anything. But I am owned by Sayna. Sayna who writes a kick ass story, anamnesis. Look her up on ff.net. Now.   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
[Where am I going…what can I do next…I can't tell anyone about this…I can't…….]  
  
The boy slumped forward, his body weighing him down like a sack of potatoes. Every step was a challenge as he dragged his ash covered shoes across the concrete.  
  
[One foot in front of the other…repeat….one foot in front of-]  
  
Kai lost his concentration when he suddenly heard the sounds of beating footsteps on the burning ground. He lost his footing and tumbled to the ground, while in his mind he thought he was still moving.   
  
[One foot in front of the other…]  
  
"ai…."  
  
[Who's there…?] His mind pondered questions that his mouth couldn't ask.  
  
"kai…"  
  
[Someone's calling me…Dranzer…Is that you…]  
  
There was no answer in the back of his mind where Dranzer normally was found. Kai could hear the voices coming closer as he realized his face was scraping the gritty concrete.  
  
"KAI!"  
  
Kai pulled his head up as two blurry figures entered his vision. He looked down at the ground littered with debris, his slate haired bangs covering his eyes. [Why…why are they here…?] Kai put his hands under his chest and forced himself to his knees as the two boys ran up to him.  
  
"Kai! What are you doing here?!" Max was immediately at Kai's side trying to help him to his feet as Kyojyu examined the battered boy. "Did you get caught in that explosion? Are you hurt anywhere? Kai?!" Max kept throwing a hundred questions at Kai. The scarf adorned teen pushed Max away with a weakened arm covered in bruises and burns. Max wasn't overpowered at all but instead took hold of Kai's wrist and examined his arm.   
  
Kyojyu looked down at Max and shook his head. "It doesn't look very good, we need to get him to a doctor and fast…"  
  
Kai's eyes widened as if he had suddenly snapped to reality. He pulled himself away, managing an awkward standing position. "I'm…fine…" he said in a menacing tone. "I don't need to go to a damn hospital…" Kai could feel his strength leaving him as the two boys watched with gaping mouths. They could see now how tattered his clothing was, bruises all over his ash covered skin, blood dribbling down the side of his forehead.  
  
[Fuck…they won't go away…]  
  
His legs finally gave way and his body was met by the gravel. His vision blurred again and he could faintly hear the voices of Max and Kyojyu.  
  
"…wait…falls aslee…"  
  
"…then….carry…hos…tal?"  
  
"He…back any…no other…"  
  
Kai's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he cursed mentally, knowing full well there was nothing a doctor could do to help his situation, and he actually started to worry what Burack was planning on doing.  
  
[Idiots…get away…I don't know what he's planning…] Kai's final thoughts drifted away as he lost conscience.   
  
Kyojyu realized Dizzara was being a little too quiet and opened his laptop. "Dizzara?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Diz, stop playing around…we need you to locate the closet hospit-"  
  
"Go down 6 streets, turn right, go down 3 more streets. You'll come to an intersection; go straight 2 more streets, then turn left and you'll see a hospital sign." Dizzara replied in a hurried tone. "Is that all you need? Okay? Good bye!" she said disappearing from the screen  
  
"Di…Dizzara?!" Kyojyu exclaimed shaking the laptop. "Come out now!"  
  
"Kyojyu, she gave us directions, that's all we needed right?" Max said in a calming tone.  
  
Kyojyu looked up at his blonde friend and nodded. "Right. But can we carry him?"  
  
"Let's just start walking, hopefully we can find a pay phone to call Takao and Rei."  
  
"They aren't at the hotel…"  
  
Max sighed and shoved a piece of smoldered wood away with his foot. "Looks like we are on our own then. I hope no one else is trapped down there…" He went over to Kai and held his bloody head in his hands. "I've never seen him like this…you know whenever I think of Kai, I envision him this strong, unbeatable leader…but now…he looks so fragile…" He grabbed onto Kai from his waist and looked to Kyojyu who was putting his laptop on Kai's stomach, supporting Kai from the waist down by holding his legs.  
  
"Let's go then…it's going to take awhile to get there, unless we're lucky and we find a pay phone." Kyojyu sighed as he started trudging ahead, repeating the directions in his head. [down 6 streets, turn left, go down 3 more streets…or was it turn left…? Which way was it…?]  
  
"Something wrong Kyojyu?"  
  
"Huh…oh…it's nothing…okay we'll turn here." Kyojyu said. [We've been walking a while now…still no sight of a pay phone…]  
  
The two boys kept going through the streets and allies, occasionally coming across a dead end. "Are you sure we're going the right way…?"  
  
The glasses toting boy laughed nervously. "Um…well...ya see…"  
  
"…Don't tell me we're lost…"  
  
"…Only a little…"  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Takao and Rei headed towards the area where they heard the explosion, gaping at the destruction. Smoldering wood every where, an occasional sizzle was heard along with crackling, and the stench of smoke filled the air.  
  
"This is bad…" Rei remarked as the sound of sirens could be heard coming in the distance. "It doesn't matter if the ambulance comes now." He remarked walking over the rubble. "Whoever was here is dead now."  
  
As if a signal, a hand popped out of the debris and latched onto Takao's ankle. The boy leaped back in shock and immediately started screeching "ZOMBIE! ZOMBIE!!"  
  
The rubble parted from the side, as a figure pushed away charred wood. He looked up at the two boys, his face matted with blood and disfigured from burns, but they could recognize his large nose.   
  
"I…Ian?!"  
  
He smiled up at them, blood seeping through his teeth as he said in a garble voice. "I'll get him for this…"  
  
Takao looked at Rei who was just paralyzed with fear. "How…how can he be…alive…?"  
  
Takao shuddered and looked at Ian, glaring at them with crimson coated pupils. "You…you'll all die…" he snickered at them. All of you…so called…friends of Kai…you'll all die…"  
  
"He's…insane…" Takao said under his breath.  
  
"Wait…Kai?!" Rei suddenly said "Where is he? Did you guys do something to him?!" Ian could only answer by laughing psychotically. Rei grabbed the boy by his collar, his eyes piercing into his. "Where…is….Kai…?"  
  
The boy looked at him in the eye, the bloody smile still plastered on his face as he only said. "You're little bird went…bye bye…….BYE BYE." Before he passed out in Rei's grip. The Chinese boy dropped him in the rubble, turning to Takao, who was shocked by his friend's sudden out burst.  
  
"H….hey man…you okay?"  
  
Rei seemed to be in his own world as he pulled Drigger from his pocket. "Drigger, hey!"  
  
The tiger yawned within the back of Rei's mind. [Uuuuuuh, and I was having such a nice dream about Galux…hehehe…I MEAN. Yes master Rei!]  
  
[Drigger, do you sense Dranzer in this rubble?]  
  
[…No…I don't…you mean you haven't found them yet?!]  
  
[Can you sense her ANYWHERE?]  
  
[Um…well I can feel her coming from the west…it's faint but I know her scent anywhere…Draciel and Dizzara are with her!]  
  
"Takao, Kai's with Kyojyu and Max."  
  
"At least we know he's safe…now let's get going before police try to question us." Takao grabbed Rei's hand and started going back to the hotel. Rei pulled him westward. "They went this way…"  
  
"Uh…right…"  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Max put Kai's head gently on the ground and leaned against a wall, sweat dripping down his face. "Kyojyu…we're lost…open up your laptop and ask Diz for help."  
  
"She signed off remember? She sounded terrified." Kyojyu opened the laptop, now void without his bit beast. "I don't understand why she's being so jumpy tonight." He looked over to Max, who was keeping an eye on the slate haired teen.  
  
"I don't think we'll make it in time…" Max said glumly glancing over to Kai, who by now was heaving every few seconds and breathing in shallow gasps. The air was starting to get colder and Max burrowed himself into his jacket.  
  
Kyojyu stood looking helpless. "It's no good…he's going to die…"  
  
"DON'T SAY THAT!" Max cried up, looking at him with frosted eyes. "He won't die! A miracle will happen…I…I know it…"  
  
"…Max...don't be so naïve…."  
  
"Did someone call for a miracle?"  
  
Max and Kyojyu looked up quickly to see Takao smirking without a care in the world. Rei ran up behind him and immediately noticed Kai's state. He pulled a cell from his pocket and started dialing for the nearby hospital.   
  
Every stared wide eyed at Rei, especially Max who was twitching. "Y…y…you have a cell phone…"  
  
"Um…yeah. Mr. Dickenson gave this to me…after the ordeal in London I requested a cell phone, and he agreed."  
  
Max fell to his knees and started laughing hysterically. "You mean…we walked…all that time…" his laughs were turned into sobs as Takao walked over cautiously and patted him on the head comfortingly. "Um…hey its okay man…it's alright now…"  
  
As Takao consoled his blonde friend, Rei hung up his cell phone. He turned to the group, "They'll be here in 5 minutes. We're pretty close, so they should be able to help Kai…what happened to him…?"  
  
Kyojyu shook his head and adjusted his glasses. "We don't know, we found him limping around the crash site and he refused to talk to us…"  
  
"Sounds like something Kai would do." Rei said walking over to the taller boy. "He's stubborn…Let me guess, he didn't want to go to a hospital too right?" Rei looked down and noticed Kai's hands were clenched onto something. "What's this?" he said kneeling down and prying away his fingers. Even in his weakened state, Kai fingers tried to keep a grasp on the object, his beyblade. Rei took Dranzer from the boy's hand and distinctly heard him mutter her name.  
  
[Drigger, talk to Dranzer please. Try to figure out what happened.]  
  
[Whatever you say, Rei]  
  
Rei put Drigger and Dranzer in his pocket when he heard the ambulance sirens. "Finally."  
  
The ambulance pulled up to the boys as 4 men in white suits came out. They took one look at Kai and brought out a stretcher, placing him softly on it so not to further any injuries. Takao went to follow his friend into the back of the ambulance but was pushed away.  
  
"We're sorry, only enough room for the patient and the doctors. The hospital is just a few blocks down, please go that way." The doctor waved a hand to the west as he boarded the van.   
  
Takao pulled on his eyelid and stuck out his tongue. "Rude doctors, yeesh."  
  
"Come on, Takao, let's follow them." Kyojyu said with a now composed Max behind him. "If we wait too long we won't be able to visit him."  
___________________________________________________  
  
The boys arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later and ran right up to the reception's desk. Takao, of course, got their first, huffing from all his running. A middle aged woman looked down at them, her name tag shining the words Sera Mouto. She pulled a strand of grey hair from her face and in an irritated tone asked; "Can I help you…?"  
  
"Yes! Yes you can! We're looking for our friend!" Takao explained as Rei and the others finally rushed in.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm sure you are." She pulled a pair of glasses over her eyes and pulled out a list. "Why do I always have to deal with the crazy children…?" Takao gave her a glare, ready to retort. "Okay, first name…"  
  
"Kai"  
  
"Last name."  
  
"Oooh…what was it?" Takao looked at the ceiling. "Um…hi…hiwa…There we go! Hiwatari!"  
  
Suddenly, the receptionist looked shocked, her hands quivering violently. "Wha…what was that name…?"  
  
"Kai…Hi...wa…ta…ri…" Takao spoke to her as if she was a child.  
  
She dropped the list in her hand and reached over the small desk, grabbing Takao's shoulders. "Kai! He's alive?!"  
  
"Um…hopefully…" Takao replied, but realized the woman had started crying into her hands. "Is something wrong…?"  
  
"Sixteen years ago…sixteen years ago they took my little baby…Oh Kai! You came back to your mother!"  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Um…so who saw that coming? :x Anyone?  
  
Anyway, I wanna thank everyone who responded. I'll try to write more. Mostly because I have some pretty scary ideas for this fic. Anybody like angst, gore, and a lil kai bondage? O.o;;;; Anyway, who is this woman claiming to be Kai's mom? Will they find out about Kai's condition? WILL I ACTUALLY BE ABLE TO FINISH THIS FIC? Tune in next time…if there IS a next time! BUWAHAHA.  
  
Edit: I had to change the nurses name because I realized one of my my reader's had that name. O_o; scary 


End file.
